If You Knew
by AWoodenRose
Summary: Gumi x Rin
1. Secrets

Chapter One

Gumi

I sit in my bedroom. She sits across from me, the same as always. Her flaxen hair flipping out at the bottom and her bangs parted with her hair clips. She was so beautiful to me, if only she knew how I felt.  
>"What'd you get for number two?" I ask trying to stick to math homework. I toss my green hair over my shoulder.<br>"Huh?" She looks up at me with her big bright blue eyes.  
>"What'd you get for number two?" I repeat. I'm flustered.<br>"Oh," She looks for two on her paper. "Seven." She responds.  
>"Seven." I say.<br>Her phone goes off. It claims she has a new text message. She looks at it. "Oh my god," She states.  
>"What?" I ask. I tear my eyes slowly off of my paper.<br>"Do you know that guy with the blue hair," She thinks of another way to say what she is about to say. "He just moved in and stuff and is at the high school with Miku and Meiko."  
>Of course I knew. "Yeah," I say. "What's his name Kaito?"<br>She nods.  
>"What does this have to do with the text?"<br>"Well," She says. "We started talking today and we swapped numbers."

I knew where this was heading. "And?"

"He just asked me on a date." A grin starts to play on her mouth  
>"A date!" I yell. I bit my lip. "W-what are you going to say?" I start to become jealous.<br>"I'm going to say 'yes.'" She states. "It might be fun and I might get free food out of it."  
>"If Len finds out…" I say.<br>"That's it!" Rin yells.  
>I tilt my head to the left.<br>"You and Len can come with both of us!"  
>I let out a giggle. "Len and I?"<br>She nudges me in the ribs. "You know that Len has had a thing for you since we first moved in."  
><em>I don't have a thing for Len<em>. I think to myself. _I love you_. I let out a sigh. "I guess I'll go." I was probably only going to see her all dressed up.  
>"Gumi, I love you so much!" She hugs me.<br>"Ditto." I say. I hug her back. I let my nose linger in her hair. It smelt of bananas and strawberries.  
>She lets go. I pick up my pencil and continue my work. "When is this date?"<br>"Tonight…" She says.  
>I become slightly annoyed. "Tonight?" I say in disbelief.<br>"Seven, he wants to meet for ice cream." She starts to text a response. It sends. She then begins with a message to Len. We receive a phone call. We put the phone on speaker.  
>"Do I really get to go on a date with Gumi!" He yells.<br>"Yes…" Rin says. She tucks her hair behind her ear.  
>"Are you sure it isn't Miku again?" He sounds slightly annoyed with the idea of going on another date with Miku. "The last time…"<br>"No," Rin says biting on her pen cap. "It really is Gumi, she promised she'd come."  
>There is a squealing noise of joy into the phone. I burst out laughing.<br>"Rin?" He says. "Are you laughing?"  
>"No," Rin says. "That was Gumi."<br>The line goes dead immediately.  
>The two of us laugh loudly. I swear to God that I'm about to piss myself. Len was a sweet boy, but I wanted his sister. I was only doing this for her.<p> 


	2. The Ice Cream Parlor

Chapter Two

Rin

I dress up in a white summer dress. I put three white hair clips in my hair; the fourth is my favorite one with a purple butterfly. I wear black flats along with the outfit.

As for Len he goes over the top. White dress shirt with ¾ sleeves, a black vest and tie, black slacks and dress shoes. He takes at least two showers and pulls his hair back in his casual pony.  
>"It's only Gumi." I say as I place pink lipstick carefully on my lips.<br>"I know." He says sniffing his underarm. "I just want to be perfect. Do I smell okay to you?"  
>"You smell like my brother." I say.<br>"Ha ha, very funny, now tell me the truth."  
>"That is the truth." I say taking a final glance at myself in the mirror. "Now come on we have to go meet with Gumi at the bus stop!"<br>We leave the bathroom a mess. We run down the street to the bus. 

Gumi

I hear a pitter-patter of shoes. It must've been them. I put my marker back in my book and put it in my red bag.  
>Rin looked so pretty like this.<br>It was nothing compared to what I was wearing. I had my hair hanging loosely at my shoulders; I had braided a small piece in the front. I wore my casual white blouse and a pair of capris. As far as shoes went I decided on my brown sandals to show off my failure of a homemade pedicure.

"Wow," I hear Len say. "You look nice."  
>"Thanks." I say giving a head nod to Len. "Y-you overdressed." I point out.<br>"I told you so." Rin says. She was somewhat childish.

"You never told me anything!" But I think Len was a little more childish.  
>"Let's just try to enjoy this evening." I say looking up at the pink sky.<br>The bus arrives. We each pay our fare and ride down to the ice cream parlor. I was thinking ahead of time what I was going to get ahead of time. I could be indecisive sometimes.  
><em>Strawberry<em>. _Blueberry_. _Banana_. _Chocolate_. The thoughts of flavors race. _Maybe you should just go for frozen yogurt_.

Our bus stops at the small white building. The three of us hope off. A blue hair boy stands outside holding two cones. One was vanilla the other chocolate. He was fast.  
>"Kaito!" Rin waves to him.<br>He walks over.  
>"You never said anything about a double date." He says handing her the chocolate cone.<p>

She smiles. "Do you want to go walk on the beach?" She throws out a suggestion, almost like it was nothing.  
>"Sure." Kaito says. "We'll me you two back here later?"<br>"Yeah," I say slightly aggravated. "Like nine." I say.  
>"Cool," Kaito says. "Nine."<p>

They walk off. Len and I walk in and sit down at a table. I wasn't in the mood to eat now. I wanted to spend this time with Rin.

An odd silence goes by before Len decides to break it.  
>"Are you okay?" He asks.<br>"Fine…" I say tapping my fingers on the table. "Just fine…"

He furrows his brows. "No you aren't."  
>"No," I smile. "I'm not."<br>"Why is that?" What a bad move he just made.  
>I let out a sigh and crack my knuckles. I set my bag down. I think of the words. He waits with anticipation. "I love your sister." I say casually. The first person I came out to was him off all people.<br>"Y-you?"  
>I nod. "I have since I first laid my eyes on her."<p>

"N-no…"  
>"Yes." I say. "She's so cute and sweet. She can be childish and hard to put up with sometimes, but," I look out the window. A tear starts to form in my eye. I blink it back. "I love every single one of her flaws, even though in my eyes she is flawless. She's just, perfect."<br>I can tell Len is taken aback by this.  
>I continue to stare out the window.<br>"I-it can't be true."  
>"It is true, just stop denying it."<br>"No," Len says. "That isn't it."

I give him a look.  
>He shifts in his seat uncomfortably. "I should just, go." He gets off and I hear the bell ring behind me.<p> 


	3. The Finale

Chapter Three

Gumi

Hours pass and I'm still here. It had started to rain. I let out a sigh and decide it's time to go home.  
>I open the door and here a girl sobbing. I look around and see an awful sight. Her white dress is dripping wet and she is shaking. Two of her white clips were missing.<br>My only thought:  
><em>What the hell happened<em>?  
>"Rin." I whisper to myself. I walk over and pull open my bag looking for my umbrella. I find it and open it. I place it above our heads. "What happened?"<br>She sniffs and wipes tears out of her eyes. "H-he has a girlfriend." She says.  
>"Girl," I say. "You can do so much better then him."<br>"I swear I was falling for him."  
><em>Should I<em>? I think. _No, I couldn't. What if she pushed me away_? It was a perfect moment though. _You may never get a chance like this again_. A voice assures me. I lean in.  
>Her lips were turning blue, they were freezing against my own. The umbrella falls to the ground. Now we were kissing here in the rain. I pull away.<br>"G-Gumi…" She stutters.  
>"I love you." I say directly into her blue eyes.<br>She shakes her head. "You do?"  
>"Ever since I first saw you," I say. My own tears start to sting my eyes. "I knew you were the one."<p>

"The one?" Rin's face turns bright pink, almost the colour of her lipstick. She kisses me back fast.  
>I manage a smile.<br>"Let's go home." I take her hand and in the other pick up the umbrella and place it over our heads.


End file.
